


Spice of India

by orphan_account



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portia and Blanche discuss where to go next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of India

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just days after news that Blanche and Portia were to be lovers in the show, and barely anything was known of them. So please forgive if it goes against things we find out when the episode airs.

Portia entered their bedroom and let her dressing gown slip from her shoulders as she heard the door click closed behind her. She smirked when Blanche looked up from the novel she'd been devouring and let her eyes follow her lover as she slipped beneath the covers, snuggling up to Blanche and kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Where shall we go next, my love? We've been in London far too long."

"I was thinking Petra. I've always wanted to go there," Blanche said as she set her book down and caressed Portia's cheek. "But I would be worried about you burning your beautiful skin. I'm afraid you would clash with your hair."

Portia rolled her eyes.

"It can't be any worse than Egypt. And there won't be any of those horrendous bugs everywhere like in the Amazon and Cambodia."

She sighed contently and let her eyes flutter closed as Blanche wrapped her arms around her slight waist, trailing her fingers lightly over the silk of Portia's nightgown and nuzzling into her long red hair.

"I think then, my dearest Lady Portia," she said finally, as she took a deep breath of the perfume that lingered on her lover's neck. Portia had discovered a new mix of scents that she adored while they were in India, a mix of spicy and sweet that she would not reveal. It was a guessing game that drove Blanche wild, and she reveled in it. "That we must procure several new hats for you, and possibly a few scarves."

Portia grinned and turned in her lover's arms, their legs entwining beneath the blankets as they drew closer together. She twirled one of Blanche's tight ringlets around a finger as she leaned in to kiss her and let herself get swept up in Blanche's stalwart embrace once more. Her heart leapt with the thrill of adventure, her mind raced with thoughts of bazaars, swimming in the Dead Sea, all the new sights and smells and people. And all with Blanche by her side.

"I do love new hats," she whispered between kisses and caught her breath when her lover's hand moved down her thigh and slipped underneath her nightgown.

Travelling around the world with this roguish woman with whom she was madly in love had never been what Lady Portia Alresford expected from life, but then, she had never been one to pay much attention to anyone's expectations.


End file.
